Kevin Said It Would Be Fun
by bbgirl189
Summary: This is what happens when a YouTube challenge (smoothie challenge) goes a bit awry.
A smoothie challenge theme, Kevin showed them a video and they decided to try it for themselves... WARNING: vomiting... sickness... mild language...

Kevin started chuckling, oblivious to Sam and Dean walking towards him with a bag full of random takeout foods. He grimaced, before chuckling some more, as he looked at his computer screen.

"What's so funny, prophet boy?" Dean asked in his usual gruff manner.

Kevin jumped and looked up at them. "Oh hey guys, just watching YouTube videos. Figured i needed a break." he said for good measure.

Sam raised an eyebrow, before giving into his curiosity. "What kind of videos?" he asked, trying not to smirk as a massive smile crossed Kevin's face.

"Smoothie challenges." Kevin said with a mischievous grin. "Have either of you ever done a weird food challenges?" he asked curiously. Sam flinched in response, thinking about all the weird foods they had eaten at dodgy diners.

"No, we haven't. Why is that fun?" Dean asked in a slightly rude tone. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's response, before speaking up.

"Think we should do a weird food challenge?" Sam asked Kevin, giving Dean his infamous bitchface. Dean glared back at Sam, not liking the idea of trying to give himself food poisoning or worse... actual poisoning.

Kevin's eyes lit up in excitement, before nodding. "That would be epic. I have all the ingredients needed and a blender. I just need you both." he said emphasizing the word both.

Dean looked at Kevin and Sam in disbelief. "Seriously?! You already have the ingredients? And what are these ingredients exactly?" He asked, amazed that he was even considering going along with this.

Kevin chuckled softly. "Well, either I can set all the ingredients out for you to draw individual numbers for them... Or i mix it up myself without telling you, until after you drink it." he explained with a mischievous smile.

Sam raised an eyebrow, as he considered the options. "I vote for not knowing the ingredients." he said quickly, knowing that neither Dean nor himself would fare very well if they knew what was in the smoothie to begin with.

Dean paled slightly at the idea. "I... um... guess i will agree with Sammy, just no too weird ingredients." he pleaded softly, not liking the idea in the least. Sam chuckled at Dean's facial expression, knowing they both would regret this in the near future.

Kevin laughed, getting up, and grabbing the blender and glasses. "Okay, Dean go outside. Um... you know what, you too Sam." he instructed. Sam and Dean went outside, standing close by.

Kevin set about retrieving the necessary ingredients from about Garth's safe-boat. He would have to thank his mom later for supplying some of the ingredients. He pulled out the seventeen ingredients he thought would be the most fun. He kind of wished he had some raw fish or something else weird like that, but he would make do with what he had.

He took the lid off the blender, deciding to make Sam's smoothie first. He poured in beer and orange pedialyte as the base, then added in some ketchup, overly processed american cheese, some week old sushi rolls that he had requested from a nearby gas station, some slightly or not so slightly bruised apples, a warm bean and cheese burrito, half a cherry pie that had sat out all day, some holiday themed marshmallows, and some blueberry toaster pastries. He blended it up, grimacing at the floating bits of marshmallows, burritos, and cherries.

He quickly poured the mixture into a glass, gagging softly at the look and overly sweet funky smell. "Sam's going to hate this overly sweet mix." he mumbled to himself softly, almost feeling guilty knowing how sick Sam would feel afterward.

After washing out the blender, and getting it set up again, he got ready to make Dean's smoothie. He started with the same base of beer and orange pedialyte, then added in some warm mayonnaise, some extra stinky blue cheese, some old hot dogs, the wasabi paste that came with the sushi rolls he added to Sam's smoothie, some old shriveled cucumbers, a whole can of sardines that he had no clue how old they were, some whipped chocolate yogurt, and to top it off some of the holiday marshmallows. He blended it all together, opened the lid, and poured it into the glass.

"Oh god! That's awful!" he exclaimed softly, not liking the smell. He quickly cleaned up the ingredients, and got out a couple buckets in case the Winchesters got sick.

"Okay, Sam and Dean, come on in!" he yelled, so they knew it was safe to come back in.

Sam and Dean walked inside apprehensively. Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell, wondering what on earth was in these smoothies that could smell so bad.

Sam looked around, hoping for clues of what had been included. All he saw was two full glasses of disgusting liquid and two buckets. "So this is supposed to make us sick?" he asked in slight concern.

Kevin laughed at their reactions upon walking back inside. "Not necessarily, but there is definitely the possibility." he explained with a smirk. He moved away from the table and gestured for them to take their places. "Now normally this would be recorded and put on the internet, but i will be nice and not do that." he said with a smile.

Sam moved to his spot, looking at the glass in front of him. "That looks nasty..." he commented softly, noticing the floating bits.

Dean moved to his, sniffing at it slightly. His face paled, as he quickly stepped back. "That smells horrible... Worse than sulfur... How much do we have to drink?" he asked, hoping that deep down Kevin would say only a sip.

Sam laughed at Dean's reaction. "What's the matter Dean? Don't think you can stomach it?" he teased his big brother.

Dean glared at Sam, but didn't respond as he looked at Kevin for an answer.

"The whole glass, Dean." Kevin said with an evil look. Dean cringed, causing Sam to laugh even harder.

"Its a good thing you gave us buckets, I don't think either of us is going to fare very well." Sam admitted with a smirk, hoping that Dean would lose it before he did.

"Let's get started. Dean, why don't you start. And no plugging your nose." Kevin said excitedly, he couldn't wait to see how they both did.

Dean picked up his glass, took a deep breath, and took a small sip. His eyes widened, as he gagged softly. "Oh god! That's awful," he complained, not swallowing the mix yet.

"Swallow it Dean!" Kevin said with a laugh. Dean swallowed slightly, barely getting it down without gagging again.

"There is no way in hell, I am drinking that whole glass." Dean said firmly, gagging under his breath.

Sam snickered softly, watching his brother struggle. "Come on, man, just drink it quickly." he encouraged, trying not to laugh.

Dean glared at Sam again, lifting the glass to his lips. He closed his eyes, took a quick breath, opened his mouth, and tipped the glass back. The mixture poured into his mouth, gagging him as he tried to swallow it. He got the full glass down, causing all the color to drain from his face.

Dean braced himself against the table, holding his stomach tightly with one hand. "Oh god! That is awful... *gag* What the hell did you put in it? *gag*" he asked Kevin, gagging repeatedly afterward.

Kevin laughed so hard, he could barely breathe. "Beer, pedialyte, mayo, bleu cheese, hotdogs, wasabi, cucumbers, sardines..." He listed slowly, stopping as Dean lurched forward. As he lurched forward over the bucket, everything he had eaten in the last 24 hours came back up with a vengeance. He didn't get much of a break as he continued to gag, vomit, gag, vomit, on and on in a viscous cycle.

Sam grimaced, reaching over and rubbing circles on Dean's back. He felt bad for his brother, knowing that it had to hurt. "Easy, easy, Dean. Just breathe, it will help." he said gently. "Get it out, you'll feel better." he added, worried about how violently sick Dean was.

Dean took in a small deep breath, bringing up more of the mixture. He took another small deep breath, feeling his cramping stomach start relaxing. He eased himself down to the floor, leaning against the table, and holding the bucket in front of him. "I am never doing this again." he vowed hoarsely.

"Damn, Dean. I didn't mean to make you that sick." Kevin said softly, feeling bad about making the hunter so sick. Dean waved him off, too worn out to tell the kid to relax.

"Alright Sam, its your turn. Hopefully you won't get as sick as Dean did." Kevin said simply, hoping deep down that Sam would get a little sick but not horribly. Sam nodded apprehensively, looking at Dean first.

"You good?" Sam asked Dean, not wanting to start until he knew that Dean was semi-okay. Dean nodded, looking up at Sam with a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Your turn, but try not to get as sick as me." Dean said with a half hearted laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his glass, sniffing it slightly.

"Oh great, it smells really sweet but weird... Yuck." Sam commented, wrinkling his nose. He brought the glass to his lips, he quickly poured the liquid down his throat. He didn't stop until the glass was empty, and that's when the flavor his him. "Yep, *gag* definitely sweet and funky." he added, grimacing as his stomach turned.

Kevin laughed softly, taking care of the glasses as he waited to see if Sam was going to join Dean over the bucket. "How you feelin?" he asked them both.

Dean slowly stood back up, putting the bucket back on the table. "I'm fine now. How are you doing, Sammy?" he asked, turning to look at Sam with concern.

Sam shrugged simply. "Fine, a lil nauseous, but otherwise okay." he said, rubbing his upset stomach slightly. He burped a couple times, but then his stomach seemed to settle.

Kevin pouted slightly, deep down he was relieved that Sam hadn't gotten sick.

Sam and Dean left the safe-boat a couple hours later, the older feeling fine again, but Sam wasn't so lucky. His stomach had started churning again, leaving him pale and sweaty. He decided not to say anything about it just yet, as he was hoping it would go away on its own without him getting sick. As he got into the impala, so they could go back to their motel, he realized that he may have been too hopeful.

"How far to the motel?" Sam asked softly, knowing Dean could hear him, especially since the older Winchester had not turned on the music when he started driving.

"A couple hours, why?" Dean asked, looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye. He immediately noticed how pale, sweaty, and uncomfortable Sam looked. Great, now Sammy feels sick...

"No reason." Sam said quickly, wrapping one arm tightly around his stomach.

Dean watched quietly, knowing that they wouldn't make it to the motel before Sam got sick. He almost wished he had remembered to ask Kevin for one of the buckets, just in case.

Sam burped softly, feeling bile climbing up his throat. Not now, i can wait until we get to the motel... Crap no i can't. He realized that the bile wasn't going to stop, so he clapped a hand over his mouth. He hoped Dean would notice, since it wasn't safe to speak right now.

Dean looked over, seeing Sam clamp his hand over his mouth. He immediately pulled over to the side of the road, as they were on a highway. He got out of the impala, vaulted over the hood, and opened Sam's door. He guided Sam into a better position, so that his feet were outside of the car but he could remain seated.

"Let it out, Sammy." Dean said simply, moving Sam's hand away from his mouth.

Sam gagged hard, bringing up a bunch of that smoothie mixture. He reached out blindly, grabbing Dean's hand as he brought up more and more. He moaned softly, gagging and dry heaving really hard. He hiccuped softly, as his stomach churned angrily.

"This hurts..." Sam said weakly, fighting to not throw up anymore.

"I know, its okay. Just breathe." Dean said gently, wishing they hadn't done that challenge after all.

Sam nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. He lurched forward, throwing up violently and repeatedly. Once he stopped he leaned back, curling up on his seat with a wince. "We can go now." He said hoarsely, only wanting to sleep as his stomach churned even more.

Dean nodded, closing Sam's door gently. He dug through the trunk, finding an old deep bowl, which he brought with him as he got back into his seat. "Here, just in case we can't pull over fast enough." He said simply, putting the bowl between them.

Sam nodded tiredly, closing his eyes as his brother started driving again.

 **"So... If you want a sequel or have any requests let me know! I will do my best!**


End file.
